The Bride of the Desert
by A. JayLin
Summary: Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper. There was more to the devil fruits thanks to the one who created them. When left in a ditch to die, Dagga Potter was given two options: die or live. She chose to live, despite the conditions that came with that option. Author's Notes in the beginning of chapters are important to read!
1. Chapter 1

The Bride of the Desert

Category: Harry Potter / One Piece

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Warning: Language, Violence

Pairing: Fem!Harry/Crocodile

* * *

 **AN: Even though I already have several stories that I have yet to update ( but am in the midst of typing), I've decided to take on the challenge of continuing on where TheBlackSeaReaper left off. I'm a bit intimidated with how many emails I've gotten (77) alerting me to people who have decided to fave/follow me after TBSR's update of my adopting one of her stories, but I shall try my very best to not disappoint anyone. The first few chapters will be from TBSR with some little changes here and there.**

 **AN2: Just to warn those avid readers on FF, the semester has started for me, and I have to do well (B or better) so I can transfer in the fall. I shall try very hard to update when I am able to, it just won't be that often due to classes, work, physical therapy and the absurd amount of studying I'm going to be doing (20 hours weekly for just studying to go with the 10 hours of classes!)**

 **AN3: To those that have been writing scathing reviews in my other stories under the name of 'guest', you're just a bunch a cowards that don't want people to know who you are! Real Life is being a bitch to me right now, and your comments are not helping me in getting in the mood to continue writing stories! Either you stop writing offensive reviews, or I'm taking my stories to Ao3! I am still in the midst of typing them out, and am planning on rewriting Magic I Psalm-lemnly Swear. If I keep getting poor reviews in regards to my slowness and apprehension of uploading stories on this site, I am tempted to upload my weekly schedule and have you point out what day and what time you could fit in story writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter, but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim One Piece, but Robin choked me to death. Therefore, I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

Chapter One

Three thousand years ago, Eris the goddess of chaos and discord created the cursed devil fruits that gave a person a special ability, but also took away their ability to swim in the sea or any body of water. After the Paramount War, Eris decided to give her favorites who did not have any devil fruit ability and those with the abilities of a devil fruit, immortality so they could live forever. And then Eris decided to have those that were dead, like Whitebeard, Ace D. Portgaz and Bon Clay, reincarnated and also to remember what they were before they died, but that did not happen until a thousand years had passed. As the years went by, they all began to notice that they were not aging.

Soon it began to get tiring to be immortal and watch the rest of the world age and die, while they could not have that same peace as the rest of them. They tried every way that they could think of to get the same peace, to never wake up to the aging world while they remained ageless. But soon everything was about to change, and it began with Crocodile and his crew.

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Dagga Potter knew something horrible was happening to her as she woke up in the trunk of her uncle's car. She was in severe pain and everything was hurting. It was a good thing that she gave her most important possessions to Ron who understood that whenever she got a feeling that something bad was going to happen, it was going to happen. She even told her owl Hedwig to fly to the Burrow, just in case. It was a good thing too, because as soon as she stepped into the house, she was knocked out.

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Mr. 1 was driving the car and Crocodile was in the back, looking out at the endless trees. Suddenly, he saw something that looked to be a body dumped in the ditch. Normally he would just let it go and forget, but this time something told him to not to leave.

"Stop the car Mr. 1 and turn it around," Crocodile ordered.

When they stopped at the side of the road where the body was, they got out and walked closer to the body. They saw that it was a thirteen or fourteen year old girl, lying there covered in blood and badly beaten. As he got closer, he saw that it was the Girl Who Lived, Dagga Potter. Yes, he and the others who were also cursed knew of the Magical World. And frankly, they did not think much of it as it was a very backward society.

But to his and Daz's surprise, they thought that the Wizarding world would take better care of their celebrities than this. Crocodile smiled as a thought came to him while Ms. Potter began to wake.

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Dagga slowly opened her eyes to see where she was and if there was any hope that she could get any sort of help, when she saw a blurry face come into view.

"I will give you two choices. One, you can die here, or you can marry me and live. What will it be, Ms. Potter?" a man's voice asked.

Dagga could not believe what she was hearing, but she wanted to be selfish for once in her life and live. Opening her mouth, she said, "Live."

She heard a chuckle and before she could focus, she was falling back into the darkness, but as she was falling, she heard, "Good choice, Ms. Potter."

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Picking her up, Crocodile ordered Mr. 1 to drive to the nearest hospital. Once they got there, the nurses took one look at the girl in his arms and flew into action.

The cops came and asked him about the girl, and he answered by saying that he found the girl in a ditch not too far from the town. Discovering that she was still alive, he had told his driver to drive to the nearest hospital. The police asked if he had seen the girl before, and he said that he had not.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud alarm went off and nurses and doctors were trying to revive the girl whose heart had stopped beating.

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Dagga Potter woke up naked in what seemed to be King's Cross Train Station. Looking around, she tried to see if there were any clothes for her to put on, but did not see any. Sighing, she wished to have some clothes, and suddenly, a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt appeared in front of her. Quickly, she put on her clothes and started walking around to see if there was anyone who could help her.

"Where is everybody?" Dagga asked, but suddenly she heard a baby crying in the distance. Following the sound, Dagga came across the ugliest baby that she had ever seen in her life. But she picked it up, ugly or not, and began to rock it back and forth to get it to calm down.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing that to a baby that looked like that," a male's voice said behind her. Turning around at a speed that she did not know that she possessed, she both of her parents, Lily and James Potter.

Dagga was in shock, and she whispered, "Mom, dad, is that really you? Does this mean that I'm dead?"

Lily smiled and replied, "Yes, it's really us. And for the question whether or not that you are dead, yes and no."

Suddenly, the ugly baby disappeared from her arms. "What just happened to the baby?" Dagga asked.

"That was a piece of Tom's soul that bastard ripped to shreds," James spat out. Dagga felt her eyes widen at what her father had just said. Tom, the Dark Lord, had ripped his soul into pieces. Even she knew that was against nature itself.

"Well, I should not be surprised at what he did. I miss you two so very much. I wished that you two were alive," Dagga said as she hugged her parents.

"So, what are you going to do?" James asked her.

Dagga thought for a moment and then answered, "I want to live, even if it means to marry someone that I never met. I owe him a life debt."

James growled out, "If he hurts you in anyway, I will find a way to get a body and kill him slowly and painfully."

Dagga smiled at what her father said as she knew that her parents really do care for her.

Lily let Dagga go as it was almost time for her to leave. Lily said to her, "I will be watching and you better not give me any grandbabies any time soon or I will be very angry. Oh, tell Sirius that he better not corrupt you with pranks, or when he dies I will get him neutered."

Dagga laughed and said, "I love you mom, dad."

As they were fading away, Dagga could hear them say, "We love you too."

xxHPxxOPxxHP

Dagga woke up to see a white ceiling and she immediately knew that she was in a hospital. Sighing, she knew that made the right choice to live and see what life would throw at her.

"It's good to see you awake," the same voice from before said.

* * *

 **AN: So... how did I do? Still typing up the changes to TBSR's original 2nd chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bride of the Desert

Category: Harry Potter / One Piece

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Warning: Language, Violence

Pairing: Fem!Harry/Crocodile

* * *

 **AN: I live! I've decided to post the minimally revised chapters that TheBlackSeaReaper did so that I will have more time to write up new chapters. :) I chose the name Dagga from a flower called Wild Dagga that grows in Africa. Quite fitting for the wife of a man who controls sand, no? The chapters for this story will come more quickly than my other stories because I am just revising until after chapter 4. I am still working on chapters from my other stories, and the links on my homepage seem to have malfunctioned, so I have to try to fix those as well! XD  
**

 **Disclaimer: I tried to claim Harry Potter, but Snape AK'd me. I tried to claim One Piece, but Robin choked me to death. Therefore, I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It has been several weeks since Dagga woke up in the hospital and fulfilling her end of the deal, signing papers that made her Mrs. Dagga Zero. Apparently, his full name was Zero Crocodile, or Crocodile Zero for English speakers. When she found that out, she gave him a look that caused Crocodile to mutter something about Iva and his stupid names.

It had been two weeks since Dagga moved into the mansion that her new husband owns after being released from the hospital. She is now living in the bedroom right next to Crocodile's. Dagga met Paula Doublefingers, and they got along very well. Dagga was told about their curse and their immortality, but after they had told her, they thought that she was going to freak out. To their shock, she just shrugged her shoulders and said, "If magic exists, anything is possible."

Today was Wednesday and she was packing a light suitcase for her trip to the Burrow later today. They all thought it would be best if no one outside of their kind and her knew about the marriage, except the Goblins. Crocodile was thrilled that he could put his illegally earned money in their bank and that they would not question it. The goblins were as bloodthirsty as Crocodile gets sometimes.

"Are you almost done with your packing?" Crocodile asked as he came into her room.

Dagga smiled at him and answered, "Almost. I will have to get a new trunk when I go to Diagon Alley and replace whatever I lost."

Crocodile nodded as he sat down on her bed and watched her pack the last of her things to take with her. He had taken to visiting her and getting to know her every day. He noticed that she was a very fast healer, just as fast as they were, if not even faster.

He knew by just looking at her that she would be very beautiful when she comes of age. She was wearing an emerald green sun dress that the girls under his command got her when she came here. It looked very nice on her. It even had a matching hat and sandals, plus it matches her eyes.

What she did not know was that he made her relatives disappear in every sense of the word for what they had done to her. Good news for him, it seemed that Mr. Vernon Dursley had owed quite a bit of money to a questionable group, so it was quite easy to pin the disappearance on them.

"All done," Dagga said cheerfully as she shut her suitcase close.

Crocodile smiled as he took her suitcase and let her out to the car that they will be using. Crocodile noticed quite a few changes around the mansion since Dagga first came here. Apparently, she loved to work in the gardens tending to the plants, which made the gardens around the mansion somehow more colorful and cheerful than before. He never saw the mansion with more life in it before she came to live here. Secretly, he enjoyed it a lot and hoped that it stayed that way.

xxHPxxOPxxHPxx

After a few hours of being in a car, they stopped just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole at the bottom of the hill with a dirt road that led straight to the Burrow. Crocodile got out of the car and lifted the suitcase out of the trunk. He turned to his fourteen year old wife and said, "You can tell your two friends the truth, but no one else. Also, I want you to write every week so I can make sure that you are doing alright."

Dagga smiled as she replied, "Of course I will. And thank you for everything."

She was surprised when Crocodile pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead before letting her go. Then he said, "Take care of yourself, please."

"Will do. See you after school, I guess."

Crocodile nodded before getting back inside the car and driving off. Dagga shook her head in amusement; she knew that Crocodile cared for her, even if he did not show it in front of others. At first, when she was in the hospital, he was cold and distant with her. But as the weeks slowly passed, he warmed up to her and began treating her like someone special to him. She never had anyone do that before other than her friends, but it felt very nice.

She picked up her suitcase and made her way up to the Burrow. It was not a long way to walk, but it was a good distance. She finally made her way to the kitchen door, set down her suitcase, and knocked on the door. A man that Dagga did not recognize answered the door. He was stocky, and Dagga could see that he had burns on his hands as well as scars.

"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" the guy asked as he leaned against the door.

"I'm Dagga Potter and I was…" Dagga did not get a chance to finish when Mrs. Weasley pushed the young man away from the door and pulled Dagga into one of her famous bear hugs.

"Dagga, I am so glad that you are here! I was so worried about you when Hedwig refused to deliver any letters to you and…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off when she noticed a fresh-looking scar that the sundress was unable to hide. In actuality, the scar started from her abdomen and traveled upwards to the base of her neck. Dagga did not think of hiding it from someone like Mrs. Weasley, but thankfully, Crocodile came up with a cover story for her to tell whomever asked.

"What is this, Dagga?"

Even though it was a cover story, Dagga still felt uncomfortable, ashamed that she could not do more to protect herself. Mrs. Weasley sensed it was a tough topic to talk about, so she gently guided Dagga to the table and kicked her son out of the kitchen, telling him to keep everyone else out of the room. She then threw up a silencing ward on the door, so that no one could overhear them.

"What happened, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

Dagga told her the cover story about what happened to her during the beginning of the summer. How she was beaten up and cut by her uncle when she was knocked unconscious, then dumped in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. How an old friend that used to live nearby her relatives' house, before he moved away, found her and took her to a nearby hospital. In addition, that she was living with him and some of his workers that he hired to work for him. By the time she was done explaining that her relatives disappeared after she was admitted to the hospital and could not be found, she had tears running down her face and Molly was hugging her tightly, while whispering soothing words.

Once she calmed done, Molly flicked her wand, and almost all of the Weasley children came crashing down on the floor as they were trying to listen in. However, before anyone could say anything, Molly put a plate full of food in front of Dagga and demanded that she eat, as she was too thin for Molly's liking. As she ate the food, Bill and Charlie were introduced to her.

As Ron and the twins were drinking some juice, Charlie asked Dagga, "So Dagga, got a boyfriend?"

Choking sounds could be heard from the direction of Ron and twins, but Dagga ignored them and answered, "No, I don't have one, and I am not looking for one."

Charlie smiled and replied, "I'm surprised, because usually a beautiful young woman like yourself already has a boyfriend."

Dagga smiled. What they did not know was that she got something even better than a boyfriend; she got a husband. Sure, they sleep in different bedrooms, but it still counts. Dagga stated, "I am mostly into studying, hanging out with friends, and Quidditch. I don't have time to have a boyfriend. Besides, I can't really trust them as they might be after my fame, my money, and in the end they were probably using me for their own needs and wants."

Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Well, when you do want a boyfriend, you could always look me up."

Then the twins jumped in and said, "You old geezer, you are…"

"Too old for her. So…"

"Go and find someone that is…"

"Your own age, besides…"

"If our dear Dagga is going to have…"

"A boyfriend, it should be…"

"One of us, younger generation."

Charlie snorted and snapped back at them. "As if a pretty little lady like our dear Dagga here would want to date idiots like you two. And I'm not old."

As they continued to argue back and forth, Dagga gave the empty plate to Molly and pulled both Hermione and Ron up to Ron's room to explain what really happened to her.

XxHPxxOPxxHPxx

Albus Dumbledore had never felt so old in his life before. He had just finished talking with Molly Weasley via floo about what happened to Ms. Dagga Potter. He should have kept a closer eye on her, so what had happened would never have happened.

Just then, Hogwarts' Potion Master Severus Snape walked into his office and sat down in a seat in front of his desk. Headmaster Dumbledore sadly stated, "It seems I should have kept a closer eye on Ms. Potter."

Snape rolled his eyes and asked, "So what happened to the spoiled little brat…"

Albus cut him off as he was sick of Snape's attitude. "I am up to here with your attitude, Severus. And I want it to stop. Let go of your pointless and useless grudge. Ms. Potter showed up at the Weasleys with a scar that was fresh. Molly questioned Ms. Potter about it, and Ms. Potter confessed about her relatives. How they almost killed her, and left her broken body in a ditch in the middle of nowhere to die. Thankfully, an old friend of hers found her and was able to get her to the muggle hospital as soon as possible. Now Severus, does that sound like someone who was spoiled by her relatives?"

"No Headmaster, is doesn't," Severus said quickly before leaving the office to go back to the dungeons to think about what he had learned.

Albus only hoped that this would change how he acted towards the Potter heiress.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 2, done! I'm almost done making changes and fixing any mistakes I made in Ch. 3, and have almost everything typed for Ch. 4. Good news to my Angel of Music followers! I am making great progress with the next chapter, so it should be out soon! I can't say when, but it's progress! :3 If I made any grammatical and spelling errors, please let me know in your reviews.**


End file.
